


My Own Worst Enemy

by bradcpu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jonathan Levinson vid.</p><p>Length: 2:45<br/>Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer<br/>Song/Artist: "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit</p><p>Made for Elipie (jumpercut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpercut (elipie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



[DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://bradcpu.inner-demons.org/files/bradcpu_Enemy.zip)

**Lyrics**

Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?  
I didn't mean to call you that  
I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me  
Please tell me 

Please tell me why  
My car is in the front yard and I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night and you're gone, gone 

It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
The smoke alarm is going off and there's a cigarette  
still burning 

Please tell me why  
My car is in the front yard and I'm sleeping with my clothes on  
I came in through the window last night and you're gone, gone 

It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy  
Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me  
Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?  
I didn't mean to call you that 


End file.
